The Maternal Excitement Ignition
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Five pregnancy tests can't be wrong, but to Bernadette, who never wanted kids, it just doesn't feel right. However, she soon comes to be very proud of being a mother, thanks to another relationship and her own competitive drive. ONESHOT.


**So this came out of a dream I had and subsequent discussion on Fanforum. Thankfully, I have temporary use of a computer so I could write it out.**

**I don't own anything. That's the sad part.**

* * *

Five yeses. Some juries were only six people. Five yeses was a pretty solid answer. Bernadette looked over at the sixth 'juror'. She could see what that one had to say, but she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

She was pregnant.

She wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, motherhood wasn't something she'd ever planned, or even ever wanted. She hated that women were simply expected to want children, just because they could, or because it was what women always did. But this wasn't the nineteenth century anymore. Hell, it wasn't the twentieth century anymore. Women had prestigious jobs – _she_ had a prestigious job – and though she knew damn well that she could be a mother and a career woman, she still wasn't sure that she wanted to. Ever since she got married her family had been asking her when she would have kids, and she hated that the expectation was there just because she was wed. But on the other hand, Howard was the only man she'd ever been with that she'd even thought about it. The moments would pass, but the fact that they came at all was surprising to her. She'd never, not even as a little girl, wanted to be a mother. But Howard had, maybe, changed that.

Maybe. Bernadette looked down at the pregnancy tests, with their obnoxious plus signs staring back at her, and she knew that she wasn't as excited as everyone would expect her to be. She loved Howard with every atom in her little body, but this just wasn't something she'd be able to appreciate fully. It just wasn't her. She had individual children that she liked, sure. But she thrived in a competition environment, getting grant money, coming up with the most creative thing to cross with the common cold. She'd verbally beaten Leonard to within an inch of his life in that damn scavenger hunt. Hell she'd raced Amy to Penny's cupboard to get her favorite _wine glass_ not a week before. Competing, winning, it was the way she got excited about things. Getting pregnant by accident was not a victory. Not for her.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought us all dinner, Penny," Howard said. "That's…really nice."

"Yeah, well, I thought tonight could be special," Penny said, handing out napkins before sitting in her chair next to Leonard.

"It's the same food we always have on Mondays," Sheldon said. "And while I consider routine and predictability to be 'special' my Spidey sense is telling me others might feel differently."

"Yes Penny," Raj said, setting his food down and putting on the mysterious expression that he was so proud of. "Could there possibly be other plans for tonight that would elevate it to be classified as 'special?'"

Bernadette furrowed her eyebrows. He sounded rehearsed.

"Well, actually, Raj," Penny said, setting her food down. "I do actually have something planned. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was here – even Howard," she added, glancing at him and raising her eyebrow. With that look, Bernadette's eyebrows shot up as she caught on to what was happening.

"Leonard," Penny said, "you asked me if I would do this, and I made a total mess of it last time, but…" she slid off her chair and onto her knee. "I've decided that I want to get married. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't see the point in waiting any longer. Will you marry me?"

He put his hand over hers. "Of course I will," he said, smiling at her. He slid out of his chair onto the floor next to her, and the two of them kissed as their friends applauded.

"This is such exciting news!" Howard said.

_Exciting news? You think this is exciting news? We knew this would happen. I'm carrying your child! _Bernadette really did feel happy for her friends, so she hoped her eyeroll went unnoticed, but she couldn't help the anger building inside her. Everyone knew Leonard and Penny were going to end up together, but no one in this group pressured her to have kids. No one in this room expected that of her. This - _this_ was the true surprise. She was pregnant! She was going to have Howard's baby. This was a _big deal._

"It really is fantastic," Amy said. "I always knew you two would work out!"

_Exactly. We always knew._

"We've known them _years_ longer than you!" Raj protested.

"And you always joked that it _wouldn't_ work," Leonard reminded Raj as he pulled Penny into a hug.

"Bernie, isn't it great?" Howard said, rubbing his wife's shoulder. "Such an awesome surprise!"

_Of course it's great. They've both wanted this for a long time. It's great, it's not a surprise._

"I was just telling Sheldon earlier today," Howard continued, "Our group hasn't had exciting news in a while. This might be the event of 2014!"

"The event of 2014?" Bernadette said in a hiss. "_The event of 2014_? We've got months left of 2014! You can't declare them the _winners_ with _months left_!"

"Bernadette," Penny said with a laugh, still kneeling on the ground, "it's not an actual competition."

"No, it's not," Leonard agreed. "But if it was…"

"This would beat everything else," Penny said, nodding at him and grinning.

Bernadette jumped up. "_Oh no_! You guys think this proposal is the most exciting thing that's happened this year? The most surprising? Well you know what?" _I'm pregnant._"

Six jaws dropped – even Sheldon's reaction was clear. "You're…" Howard stared at her. "You're…are you sure?"

"After five pregnancy tests I would certainly think so!" she said. She looked over at Penny. "None of us here ever thought I'd get pregnant. Anyone can propose. _I win! Suck on that!_" She grabbed Howard's hand and yanked him to his feet. "Now let's go home and _pick out names!_"

The rest of them stared at the door for several seconds after the Wolowitz's left, Howard managing to look excited and completely terrified of his wife at the same time. Then Amy spoke. "I'm sorry…what just happened?"

Penny, eyebrows furrowed, pointed at where Bernadette had been sitting. "I think I stole Bernadette's thunder…and she…took it back."

* * *

**NOTE: I know that May is full of engagements, weddings, pregnancies, I love yous, first times, etc. Nothing in this fic is a spoiler because I don't know anything that happens. If Leonard and Penny get engaged or Bernadette gets pregnant or _anything like that_ in May sweeps and you know about it, please do NOT review and tell me. I do not do spoilers, and consider being told them an act of disrespect.**

**I still do not want Bernadette to have kids. I like that she's married and happy as she is. But our discussion on the forums made me want to write her getting excited about her baby because she wanted to outdo Penny.**


End file.
